Relatos del abuelo
by IJBN
Summary: Porque los villanos también tienen una historia. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Febrero: Las Piezas en el Tablero, del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."
¡Aquí con una historia a tiempo! :D Con mi personaje adulto preferido narrando: _El Señor Jefe._ Debía basarme en un juego de mesa para esta historia, intenten adivinar, igualmente lo pondré en las notas al final. Espero que les guste. ¡Una de mis primeras historias largas! xD Ayudenme a mejorar con un review ¡Muchas gracias! x3

Los Chicos de Barrio no me pertenecen y usé tanto cosas de la serie como de fuera de ella, y una mención a G:KND. _Este fic participa en el_ _Reto Especial de Febrero: Las Piezas_ en el Tablero, _del foro_ de _KND: Los_ Chicos _del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"_

* * *

Bueno, ahí estaba yo. Saliendo de la universidad, con un titulo en administración de empresas en la mano, un cuchitril alquilado a dos cuadras y un sueño en la cabeza; Tener mi propio negocio, no depender de nadie, una hermosa esposa y unos amigos extraordinarios. ¿Conoces esa sensación, una mezcla de miedo y expectación, casi una esperanza? Claro que quería que las cosas funcionaran, solo un tonto querría lo contrario. A no ser que su meta en la vida sea ser un vagabundo, supongo. Además, de joven yo era bastante más ingenuo. Creía que desde abajo se podía cambiar al mundo. ¿Alguna vez intentaste decirle a un soñador que cambie de idea? Verás que eso solo sirve para que siga sus sueños con más fuerza. Increíblemente, así era yo; Sólo un chiquillo delante del gran mundo. Empezaba el juego.

Cuando eres viejo y miras atrás, te das cuenta de que la vida es tan predecible como una ruleta de la fortuna. Cada paso era como girar la rueda, tomar una carta y esperar a tener suerte. Supongo que es una buena definición de vivir, ¿no? Con los años me he vuelto filosófico. Ojalá hubiera trabajado más mi materia gris en esos años, pero me creía muy listo para mi época. Estaba equivocado lo cual, claro, me enorgullece decir que no sucede muy seguido.

Luego de terminar la carrera, lo cual me costó bastante, fui a mi departamento en un edificio conocido como "La casa de los gatos" porque la matrona allí tenía más gatos que años, y unas niñas mimadas que se quejaban como gatos, también. Allí tenía una habitación compartida con un hombrecillo extraño llamado Benedicto. Por mucho tiempo dude que su apellido fuera Uno, pero como él insistió me resigné. Éramos buenos amigos. Solía llamarlo "Don BeneJuan" o "Romeo" porque en aquel entonces conoció a la que sería su esposa, Joyce, y me volvía loco con sus desvaríos de enamorado. Claro, nadie podría haber predicho cómo terminaríamos un par de décadas después. Yo trabajando para ese larguirucho y él con cinco adorables hijos. Las cartas jugaron a nuestro favor, por así decirlo, lamentablemente no en todos los sentidos. Pero bueno, supongo que así es la vida.

En nuestra "guarida" Uno y yo planeamos nuestro futuro, por así decirlo. Teníamos el lugar atiborrado de cosas; Papeles, planos, números, dibujos y una que otra foto. Algo que teníamos en común, (Además de estudiar la misma carrera) era que no nos gustaba mucho recordar el pasado, pero amábamos pensar en el futuro. Estábamos en la edad, qué te puedo decir. Ese día de verdad creímos que comenzaríamos nuestras nuevas vidas. Que equivocados estábamos, por favor.

Mientras estudiábamos trabajamos como mantenimiento en "Say Ho", un restó pirata que servía puro pescado frito. Olí a pez por años. Horrible. Trabajamos ahí tiempo después de graduarnos, hasta que Uno nos consiguió un empleo en una oficina de ventas por teléfono. Ninguno era bueno tratando con la gente, pero descubrí que era el mejor motivando a la gente a trabajar. Al tiempo fui supervisor y puse a Chaplin en atención al cliente. No era un gran cambio, pero tenía menos trabajo. Supongo que entonces tomé la costumbre de gritarle a mis trabajadores incompetentes, quién sabe. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi padre también lo hacía. No era el mejor empleo, pero ganamos bastante. Entonces ocurrió un hito que cambiaría mi vida; Compré mi primer auto.

No es por presumir, pero si, compré un Cadillac. Un Cadillac 1954 rojo, con transmisión, dirección y limpia parabrisas automático. Era una antiguedad aún en mi época, pero funcionaba de primera. Solíamos ir con el a jugar póker en la casa de dos hombrecillos aún mas extraños que Uno; Juan Wink y Timothy Fibb. No sé de donde fui a buscar amigos tan variados en gustos, por favor..

A Benedicto lo contrataron como gerente en una tienda de discos de vinilo. Estoy seguro de que él conocía más de música que de matemáticas. Un par de años después se casó con Joy y el resto es historia. Fui a verlo en el nacimiento de todos sus hijos, en contra de mi voluntad, la mayoría de las veces. Algo que no podía explicarme era que Benedicto Uno, uno de los hombres que más odiaba a los niños, estuviera tan dispuesto a eso. Ah, sus años de casado. Si estaba con ella era una gelatina; Todo amor, flores, dulzura y esas patrañas. Hablo en serio. Sé que suena desquiciado, pero hubo un tiempo en que él parecía la persona más benevolente del mundo. Recuerdo que en esa época conocí a Eileen.

Fuimos tan felices. Ella era una apenas una estudiante de derecho extranjera; Ni una palabra de nuestro idioma. Fue entonces cuando agradecí a mi padre la insistencia en mandarme a esos tutores de idiomas extranjeros. No era que hablase muy bien el escocés, pero nos entendíamos bien. Quedó rendida a mis pies cuando le recité poemas de Robert Burns. Nos casamos unos años después en septiembre. Estaba hermosa. Estoy seguro que ví a mi padre llorar.

Recuerdo que íbamos juntos en el Cadillac con los señores Uno y el pequeño David a pescar. ¿O era Bruce? No, Bruce es el del casco. David no era muy bueno pescando que digamos, y tampoco era que su padre lo ayudara mucho. Era muy sobreprotector, algo más que lo normal, un poco deschabetado. Creímos que se le pasaría eventualemente pero no fue así. No quería que sus hijos se sintieran como él se sintió. Entonces me dije "Hey, no quiero terminar así, mejor no tengo hijos", pero claro, Eileen no pensaba igual. Nos casamos y nos mudamos a un departamento propio luego de un par de meses. Pudimos dentro de todo porque un tiempo antes Uno y yo nos convertimos en inversores. Causas pequeñas, al comienzo, que luego darían buenas ganancias. No fue fácil, y durante esos años se ganó y perdió mucho dinero, y ganamos la suficiente reputación y experiencia para abrir nuestra propia empresa: la Fábrica de Helados.

No, yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso. Las habilidades de disuadir de Benedicto, junto con las plegarias y la emoción de Joyce y Eileen por ser las esposas de exitosos inversores, pudieron conmigo. Aún hoy me cuesta decirle que no a mi esposa. O a mis hijos. Ahora que lo pienso, soy mucho más débil de lo que pensaba. Cuando mi primera hija nació, me enamoré en seguida. Cuando me pidió uno de esos feos Simios Arcoiris, le compré todos los artículos de los Simios Arcoiris del mercado con algunos traídos de contrabando de Suecia. Le pusimos de nombre Francine, como la abuela materna de Eileen. Sinceramente siempre creí que Fanny era un nombre con personalidad. Un tiempo después nacieron Shaun y Patrick y tuve que sobornar a el dueño de las empresas Yipper, pero esa es otra historia...

Ahí todo se arruinó. Nos iba bien con las inverasiones, la fábrica iba bien. Benedicto tenía cinco hijos grandes y fuertes, y Paddy estaba en camino. Últimamente Joy estaba muy cansada, demasiado. Nunca supieron exactamente que era, pero sí que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Uno quedó devastado. Ahora tenía que cuidar solo a cinco niños, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Descubrió algo. Me pregunto que hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si no ocurría... Descubrió a los Chicos del Barrio.

Sus hijos eran miembros de los Chicos del Barrio. Podían estar fuera por días completos y volver muy tarde en la noche. Benedicto era muy estricto con ellos. Hubo un tiempo en que no los dejaba salir, ni siquiera a la escuela. Aún eran niños pequeños. Fue entonces cuando construyo la máquina. Era algo riesgoso, pero él estaba seguro de que sería lo mejor. Sus niños serían educados, obedientes, maduros, disciplinados. Harían sus deberes y limpiarían sus dientes antes de dormir. Los niños perfectos que todo padre quisiera tener. Pero se volvieron monótonos. Como algunos adultos que conozco. Como perfectos robots. Me ponían los pelos de punta.

Créeme que intentamos detenerlo... Pero se portaba como un lunático. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, ya lo había utilizado. Joyce... Ella nunca hubiera querido eso. Ella solo quería que todos fueran felices...

En una familia tan grande era necesaria una casa grande, aunque no creímos que construiría una de las mayores mansiones del país. Era un poco excéntrico en ocasiones. Le dí la mayor parte de las acciones de la Fábrica ya que yo tenía varias empresas a mi cargo y él no había tenido tanta suerte. Grave error. Empezó a juntarse cada vez más con Fibb y Tink y sus conocidos, y en poco tiempo organizaba reuniones de una especie de organización secreta de adultos. Empresarios, distribuidores de soda, enfermeras, maestros, todos los que te hubieses podido imaginar estaban allí. Todos con una meta en común: Destruir a los Chicos del Barrio.

Para él era personal. Demasiado personal. Desquiciadamente personal. Osea, muy personal. Luego de enterarse de que existían los Chicos del Barrio, investigó por su propia cuenta. Entonces su odio por los niños renació. No podía creer que tantos niños, en tantos lugares, hicieran lo qe quisieran, comieran los caramelos que se les antojaban, y durmieran a la hora que les placiera solo porque sus padres no se daban por enterados. Créeme que se molestó. Cuando se enteró por medio de sus compañeros "adultos" que los Chicos interferían con sus empleos robando soda o destruyendo pianos... Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Quería que todos los niños fueran como sus hijos. Quiso reconstruir el rayo, pero la verdadera fórmula se fue con sus verdaderos hijos. Desde entonces comenzaron a crear máquinas y armas y a amañárselas para combatir contra los niños. Primero parecía algo soso, pero se lo tomaban muy en serio. No querían que los niños tomaran el poder o algo por el estilo. No voy a negar que yo también ayudé; Lideré algunas reuniones, ideé algunas estrategias, conseguí el dinero para sus "negocios", y me hice célebre entre los adultos por casi enviar a todas las niñatas de mis empleados a Plutón. Claro que no iba a funcionar. Digo, me lloverían demandas. Sólo fue para guardar las apariencias, a decir verdad. Ahí fue cuando me gané el respeto de todos. Yo era su Jefe y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Miguel Uno. El sobrino de Benedicto era su peor enemigo. Cualquiera diría que era tonto, pero ambos se lo tomaban muy en serio. La verdad ese niño me ponía los pelos de punta a veces. Y bueno, así pasaron los años, luchando contra niños revoltosos, criando a mis hijos, reclutando adultos, y ganando dinero. Me había vuelto muy existoso, tanto que una vez fuimos a Hawaii los cinco. Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Nos volvimos viejos. Nigel se unió a los Chicos del Barrio Intergalácticos o algo así. Nuestros hijos crecieron y se independizaron. Los míos son los orgullosos dueños de Empresas Fulbright, y los suyos fueron des.. ¿Desuldiri? ¿Desdulcirificados? Tú entiendes, volvieron a la normalidad. Por algo de los adolescentes y un rayo y ellos que entraron en un mal momento. Benedicto (Que había ganado el nombre clave de Padre) se quería arrancar el cabello de la cabeza.

Eventualmente fuimos perdiendo. Los niños se iban y volvían otros más jóvenes, por lo que decidimos hacer lo mismo. Nos retiramos. Fuimos a vivir a un lugar llamado Millionaire Estates donde nuestra amiga amante de los gatos vivía. Jugabamos golf y comemos pastel de carne los domingos. Es una buena vida para un anciano. Así fue como llegamos aquí. Claro que luego de terminar la rehabilitación de Uno y luchar contra un Miguelón adolescente corrupto para proteger a la humanidad. Pero esa es otra historia...

* * *

El juego de mesa era Life: El juego de la vida x3 Gracias por leer~


End file.
